A Day in the Forest
by Riegans-Spirit
Summary: Its a typical Day in Inu's world him and Kagome are fighting but soon finds himself a little preoccupied I accept any reviews good or bad. Hey last ch. up so have fun.... I/K&S/M sorta...
1. Pissed off

**A Day in the Forest**

**  
I don't own Inu or Kogome nor does anyone else though I wish I did**

**"KAGOME COME BACK HERE " hollered but he was too late Kagome had already jumped down the well. 'DAMN THAT GIRL! ' Thought Inuyasha as he followed her down. He felt a little dizzy after he came into Kagome's time 'DAMN HER! ' He thought again and jumped out of the empty well, she was not in sight so he decided to look for her inside. Kagome took the ladder; she had put in the well for easier access, leading out of the well. " I'm so tired of his arrogance I'm tired of thinking that I can change him WHEN I CAN'T. '**

**Kagome walked to the front door of her home glad that she was. Suddenly out of nowhere, she felt sick to her stomach, she opened the door wide and ran to the bathroom. She came out moments later feeling better, assuming that it was the new chicken rice that Inu had asked her to try. It was awful, but she didn't tell Inu. Supposing he might yell at her once again as they had all day. **

**'I'll show her, stupid human. ' Inu jumped to the roof, and slid down till he found her window. He stuck his claw into the window seal to open it. Her aroma filled his nose " stupid girl and her stupid smell" he said as he entered everything was clean as if no one had ever been in the room, except for an out of place leopard print box on Kagome's bed. Naturally, Inuyasha picked it up to glance at what she was trying to see what she was learning. **

**Except this book was different. It felt like the hair on his head and smelt just like Kagome. Their was a lock on this book 'none of her other books had locks he thought to himself ' who's she trying to keep out! **

**' Then he heard the door open and a pounding "Sit " from Kagome. Inuyasha froze at the words unable to move. " What do you think your doing that's not yours? She yelled as she pried the book from his clawed hands. " That's mine and your not to touch it!" She put the book in a drawer at her desk. Soon after the spell wore off.**

**" I was just looking!" Inuyasha thundered back "But it's not yours! And who said that you could enter my room, you stupid half-breed!" This Kagome had never called him and he was enraged," Half-breed, Half-breed, that's all you can come up with is Half-Breed!" "And stupid girl is all you can come up with Inuyasha!" And with that she stormed out of the room. **


	2. The Diary

**CH. 2**

**Kagome entered her room as quietly as she could for Inu had fallen asleep on her bed. 'I'll just grab my diary and a pen.' She heard a moan come from Inu, she froze, and turned her head slowly, Inuyasha turned on his back with a small ruffle of the covers. A small sigh came from Kagome; ' I'm not afraid of him.... I just don't want to deal with him... that's all!' grabbed a pen from her cup on the desk, then she went for the drawer which held her diary; thinking of what could have happened if Inuyasha had opened and read her diary. A sharp *whoosh* was heard but she paid no attention to it. She opened the drawer and there was no book**

**" Looking for this! " (Inuyasha said standing behind her) Kagome screamed.... she tried to take the book from his hand but he had a strong grip and didn't let go, " Let go or I'll call on you! " Kagome announced he still didn't let go. " One..." Kagome stated to count down, " two...." he wrapped his hand around her mouth. She tried to pull it off but it didn't budge. She licked it hoping then that he might. " If you think I'm gonna let you call on me after what you did, your mistaken." "Let me go! " She cried but it was muffled " Sit! " she yelled hoping it would seep through his clawed hand she tried to move, but he wouldn't let her. " What is this?" he said pointing at the diary "Huh...It's locked I could have opened it but chose not to. I listened to your wishes aren't you proud of me." He gave a sly smile and let her go. "Thank you "she proclaimed. "Sit " Inu froze knowing this was going to happened; he just waited for it to end. Kagome once again pried the book from his hands. With her book and pen in her hands she left that room without a word. A few minutes later Kagome was out the front door hoping she could get somewhere were he wouldn't find her. She ran into the woods nearby. As soon as the spell wore off he went after her. 'Damn Girl...' he thought, 'Its Got to be important or she wouldn't hide it from me!' he opened her bedroom window and jumped out landing quietly. **

**He sniffed the air for her scent. He heard a rustle in the woods and turned toward it. A swift wind let him smell the surrounding air. 'Kagome...' he thought as he smelled her she must be running ' he thought his nose tasted a scent of sweat. He quickly followed the smell until he heard her panting heavily and talking to herself 'Stupid demon I hope he didn't read this, I really do... It would be awful if he did. Knowing my thoughts and feelings. The thought of such a thing' He watched (from the tree above her) as she sat down near a tree with lots of light. She took a key from around her neck and placed it in its' keyhole, the book opened.**

**Kagome flipped through the pages until she found a blank one. It suddenly occurred to Inu that what Kogome was keeping from him was a Diary. And this *diary* held her thoughts and emotions toward everything even him, he was upset with him self that he didn't read the diary earlier when he had the chance. He glanced down at her gnawing on her pen. She looked very attractive from this point of view. Kagome stood up and stretched her arms wide yawning as if not having slept in days. Inu saw something he shouldn't have; Kogome's breasts. He turned his head his head but glanced back at the moment he realized he wanted Kogome. She was attractive he admitted to himself especially when she was angry. Inu loved it when they fought. **

**"Sit " he heard... he froze, teetering on the branch. Boom!!! He landed on the ground right on his head (a knot the size of an apple appeared on his forehead) Kogome amused at this, giggled. "What's so funny! "? Kogome held her diary open to the first page where a mirror was. He saw the knot and rubbed it the swelling went down a bit. Still giggling, she said, "I am sorry but if you would stop following me and go away that wont happen." Inuyasha could hear the humor in her voice because of the knot on his head " Yes, well, just tell me what's in the book and I will leave you alone." 'Sure you will ' thought Kagome "It's my diary..." "I know that " Inu interrupted " and...Its none of your business what's in it." He flattened his ears showing his irritation at her words. Kogome frowned and stared at him Inu stared back at her. 'Damn... girl why does she have to be so beautiful... of all people... her ... " Inuyasha stepped forward hoping to intimidate her. Kogome not understanding stepped back 'Wait a minute what's he trying to do ' realizing what he was doing she stepped forward and held her head high. Kagome deepened her frown at Inuyasha. Inu ignored this and took several steps toward her. Kagome not understanding was a little excited She was deep in thought, her frown was lightened. Inu took another step steadily getting closer to Kogome. 'Oh-no...I hope he doesn't he's going to get anywhere with me' but soon she changed her mind and decided that it was possible for the both of them to some way be one. **

**Suddenly Kogome felt another stomach pain come on she wrapped her hands around her waist and cried out in pain this stomach ach was stronger than her last. Kogome couldn't bare to stand anymore and she slumped to the ground. "Huh..." Inu saw that she was in pain and caught her before she hit the ground "Are you alright" he asked, " I'll be okay... I think its food poisoning," she said faintly. "From what?" asked Inu " I think its the Chicken Rice.... you should really let me cook from now on." Inu decided not to let this bother him. **

**A few minutes later Kogome was back on her feet, feeling much better than before. Inuyasha still baffled by what she said about his cooking asked what she meant by letting her cook. "I thought you said you liked it" Kogome could here the anger building in his voice but she didn't care " I lied. It was awful and that's why im sick." returning the anger " Your probably sick cause you ate to much " " Me.. It wasn't me who ate it all. It was you I only got one bowl." Kagome was angry at the demon. Kogome felling she couldn't take it anymore ran deeper into the woods ignoring every call from the dog demon Inuyasha.**


	3. Inu Unleashed

**Ch.3 oh and I forgot to say that I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.... now on the story...**

**"KAGOME" yelled Inuyasha "KAGOME" he yelled again he had been looking for her ever since she ran away from him earlier in the day "Kogome please come out I-I apologize" he said faintly. **

**Kagome hid behind a tree praying for him not to find her. She sat waiting for him to leave; "KAGOME, get out here I don't have the patience for this. " he soon stopped yelling and a ruffle of bushes letting Kagome know he was gone or so she thought Kagome stood up and peeked around the tree Inu was gone from the ground but what about the trees she looked up to see if she could spot his blood red clothing she did not spot him but he spotted her. **

**He quietly jumped from the tree he had perched himself upon landing softly on the ground. Kagome stopped dead because she felt that someone was looking at her. She turned around and Inu was behind her. Kagome screamed....**

**Inu placed his hand over her mouth feeling her soft lips against his hand turned him on. Kagome stopped screaming "What's wrong with you... you keep scaring me" 'Oh shut up' thought Inuyasha he moved closer to Kagome trying yet again to become more than just friends. He whispered in her ear " Shall we try again" Kagome unable to control herself nodded her head. **

**Kagome wanted more than anything than to be with Inuyasha. He came close enough he thought and bent down and pressed a light kiss on her soft lips. Kagome closed her eyes and embezzled her hands in Inu's thick white hair it was amazingly soft to the touch. Inu twitched at this new feeling. Inuyasha moved his hands down her neck and to her waist pulling her closer to him.**

**Kagome pulled her hands from his hair and slid them down his throat with her soft hands. Inuyasha swallowed hard at this and moved his hands up to the side of her breasts. Kagome moved her head embarrassed at the feeling of his touch. He removed his hands and tried to kiss her again she slowly reacted to this turning her head to meet his kiss. Inuyasha kissed her deeper than before suckling her lips to open and let his tongue in; finally she did so and his tongue pressed hers. Inu once again slid his hand up to her breasts this time she did not look away. Inu cupped them in his hand gently touching them caressing them Inu yearning to see them.**

**Kagome moved her head to his shoulder exposing the side of her neck Inuyasha moved his head to meet her neck then steadily stroking it with his tongue. Kogome gasped inhaling 'She must like this' thought Inu. Kagome thought that Inu was doing all the work she reached back and unhooked her bra releasing her breast to their full potential. She removed her bra from her shirt, Inu surprised by Kagome's openness. Reached back behind him pulling his shirt over his head exposing a strong muscular body. Kagome not totally sure of what she was doing began rubbing her hands all over his half naked body desiring more and more...**

**Kagome felt every inch of his half unclothed body. She looked up at Inuyasha and he looked down at her neither sure if they should continue... but they wouldn't have started if they did not want to finish.******


	4. Back Home

        Ch.4                                          Back home

        Breathing heavily Inuyasha woke up.  'It was all a dream… a wonderful dream at that' thought Inu suddenly he noticed that he was outside.  Trees everywhere, birds singing.  Could it be true had his dream actually come true.  Inuyasha tried to get up but something was stopping him 'What the hell.'  

        Inu opened his eyes to find Kagome lying in his lap.  In his mind Inu thought Kagome was a beautiful angel, but he sternly shook that from his head.  He was here to get Kagome back to his time Inu pulled on his shirt.  He grabbed Kagome's bra and picked up Kagome, then he realized that she didn't have a shirt.  Inu desperately needed to find her shirt before she woke up.  He soon found it in a bush nearby he tugged it loose, just as Kagome was waking 'oh… no' he thought.

        "Inuyasha" called Kagome "Inuyasha where are you." She called again.  Inu ran to her side "I'm here" he said "Where's my shirt" Inu handed her shirt and bra to her as she began to dress he turned as not to see her, even though he didn't know why he'd seen her naked before actually very recently.  Inu remembered what had happened the night before, very proud of himself; he knew that he had finally found a mate.  Kagome was perfect in every way she was the strongest human he knew, and she happened to be very good looking which would be good when he showed her to his brother.

        Kagome was finally finished dressing she came over to Inuyasha and kissed the back of his neck.  Inu squished his neck; Kagome moved around to his front and pressed a kiss to his lips.  Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and brought her close savoring the moment.

        Inu picked Kagome up as a married couple would.  Inu jumped high landing on a near by tree, Kagome stunned "What are you doing Inuyasha please put me down."  Inuyasha did not listen and jumped to another tree.  " Inuyasha put me down" still he did not listen and jumped to another tree.  "Inuyasha if you do not put me down right now I'll…" Inu turned and looked at her landing on another tree. " Well, you'll what." They were soon at the well Inuyasha jumped down into it.  "NOOOO!!!!! I won't go back EVER!!!! Let me down INUYASHA!!!"

Inu just ignored her and jumped into it, while Kagome was squirming.  "Stop that wench," proclaimed Inuyasha. "Wench" said Kagome feeling hurt, her eyes looked down and she pushed herself away from Inuyasha.  

Inuyasha unfortunately had no idea what was wrong he always called her that, and she never looked hurt.  Inuyasha ran up to her, "What's wrong" "Nothing" said Kagome.  Inu stopped in his tracks still confused. 

Kagome walked into Keade's hut saying nothing to anyone and just heading for her room.  Inuyasha sat in the open area near the well.  'What did I do wrong I don't get it' Inu walked towards the hut hoping to find out from Sango she was female she probably knew.

 Well this is what I have so far if you like it let me know and if you don't that's okay to.  Also this happens to be a very short chapter cause I'm not sure how I won't to end it so give me some time and it will be updated as soon as possible.


	5. Lying

Ch.5                                         Leaving   for Good 

        Hey every one I finally updated sorry about that I was busy with my other stories.  Also wasn't getting a whole lot of reviews so I figured that I would not finish this but guess what I am I decided when I was sitting in World Geography that's my 3rd period class not like you guys care I love being in High School.  Aww… just to let you know this chapter in my opinion is very sad.  Now on with the story…

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

        Inu was in his room for two hours laying on his bed with his legs hanging over the edge.  

'Stupid girl I didn't even do anything she's so confusing…' thought Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Called Miroku opening the door with the usual lumps on his head.

"What?" Hollered Inuyasha.

        Miroku closed the door and looked around.

"You guys were gone for a while almost a day." Miroku raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"What happened?  How did you get her back?  Why's she pissed at you?"

"Stop with all the questions."  Yelled Inuyasha.

"Look something just happened and it pissed her off.  Okay!"  Shouted Inuyasha.  Not knowing that Kagome stood just outside.

"What?" Asked Miroku

"Something… okay now just leave me alone."

"And what happens if I don't?" Asked Kagome.

        Inuyasha sat up as quickly as possible.

"Uhh…" said Inuyasha.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Miroku in a seducing tone.

        Miroku left closing the door.

"Well, I asked you a question!" said an angry Kagome.

"Never mind." Said Inuyasha.

"Oh… so know you decide to be nice… huh?!?" Kagome said 

"What do you mean?" Questioned Inu.

"Well… hmm… let's see," said Kagome sarcastically.

"First you were being all nice to me in the forest then… we get back and you call me a wench that's not what I expected its like when you come back here you have to be big and bad when really… Inuyasha," explained Kagome "You're not!" She thundered, to grab his attention.

"Look Kagome what happened in the woods was a won time thing okay; when you look at it your really a lucky girl considering your human and we uhh… well you know not a lot of hanyou's would do that you know especially with a weak human, if you catch my drift." Inuyasha said coolly.

"What?" she thundered again.

"You, used me… I should have known.  How could I have been so ignorant, me and Inuyahsa, huh… how pathetic."

"Yea, you are pretty pathetic Kagome."

        Kagome turned red from head to toe but it was not blush, but anger.

"You!" Kagome pointed a finger at Inuyasha.  

        Kagome walked at a brisk past towards him.

"How could you?" 

        Kagome raised her hand to slap Inuyasha she brought it down swinging as hard as she could but Inuyasha caught her hand an inch from his face.

"That's a little close don't you think?" said Inuyasha just as coolly as before.

        Kagome frowned at him.

"Let me go, NOW!" 

"No!" Inuyasha bluntly 

"Now, Inuyahsa." She said between here teeth.

        Inuyasha stood up over powering her.  He stared down at her into her dark purple eyes.  In his mind Inuyasha thought that they were beautiful they reminded him of his mothers they were they same color.  Inuyasha got his eye color from his father.  Inuyasha brought Kagome closer to him even with her pushing him a way.

"I'm sorry…" Inuyahsa apologized. 

But Kagome didn't believe him and tried to push him away again.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha." She claimed

Inuyasha still didn't let go and he smelt anger on Kagome.

'Hmm… maybe I should let her go' he thought.

        Then Inu smelt something on Kagome that disappeared just as fast as it had come.  It took a little time for Inu to realize what it was. 

"Kagome please forgive me… please." He said again as soft and intoxicating as he could.  Inuyasha still wondered what that scent was.

~*~*~*~

Well what do you guys think what's gonna happen will Inuyasha find out what that scent is? Of course he will cause the chapters not over yet.

~*~*~*~

"Kagome please I beg you!" said Inuyasha passionately.

        Inuyasha could smell that Kagome was calming down.

"I didn't mean what I said." 

"I-I-I love you Kagome and you know that I would not have done what I did if I didn't." 

        Then that know familiar smell came back Inuyasha finally recognized it.  It was passion and arousal but what would she have been aroused by… Inu thought then he knew, what had happened the night before and his grip on her arm must turn her on.

        Inu used this to his advantage he tightened his grip on her arm not by a lot, just a hair.  And brought her close.  Kagome didn't want to, but she flirted with him.  

        Kagome rubbed her body against his, slowly seducing him.

"Mmm…" 

        She knew that Inuyasha was enjoying this then she stopped.  

"Huh… why did you stop?" asked Inuyahsa. 

"Well, we can't very well do this here with everyone in the next room can we."

"Well, I guess not."

        Kagome smiled slyly.  And relieved herself from his grip.  Kagome gave him a look of 'later' and released a small scent of arousal to play with his mind.  

        Kagome walked out the room and closed the door 'he he' she thought.  'Serves him right thinking that he loves me huh… him and me cannot be a couple.  It was not possible.'  Kagome walked out of her home here in Inuyasha's time.


	6. Back Again

Ch.5 Part 2 

Hey, every body I'm sorry took so long to type this I just hate typing that's all.

Oh… yes I don't own any or the characters in this story. Although I wish I did…

~*~*~*

Kagome had walked around the tiny hut several times before she came to a conclusion in her mind.

'I've got it' she thought to herself.

'I'll leave and I won't come back, but Inuyasha would come after me.' 

'Hmm…' 

          Kagome knew just what to do.  Kagome went into the open field next to the well. She took a deep breath and silently said goodbye to every one. Kagome then took a giant leap into the well and through the portal.   Kagome landed hard on her butt in the other world.

"Ouch…" she said.

Kagome then got up and broke a necklace around her neck. This was a special necklace that her father had given her when she was a child it was the very first Shikon shard. It was what had gotten her into Inuyasha's world. And she was tired of Inuyasha and him bossing her around, enough of this.  Kagome took the necklace and threw it in to the well. The well suddenly started to flash and blink finally it started to fade away before her eyes. *It's all gone* 

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

          It had been 2 months since Kagome had seen or spoke to Inuyasha and the others.  And her life was know back to the way it used to be before she met Inuyahsa, Miroku, and Sango and began looking for the Shikon shards.

'Beep beep!' sounded Kagome's alarm clock.

"Ohh…" Said Kagome as she woke to it.

          But someone also woke with Kagome.

"Who's there?" Kagome said.

"Mmm…" The voice called back.

          Kagome turned to turn on her lamp next to her bed.  The light blinded her for a few seconds but her eyes soon focused a large male figure laying on her bed.  The bright red kimono she knew exactly who it was.

"What are you doing here?"  Kagome hollered.

          Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears.

"Gees… Kagome stop yelling at me."  He said.

"Well, I would not have to yell at you if you would first, let me know that you were here and second, not have come here in the first place." She replied.

          Kagome got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser next to her window, she was still covered in the blanket.  She opened the first drawer and pulled out some under clothes, she closed the drawer and walked over to the closet, Kagome slide open the door and pulled out her school uniform.  It was the typical green skirt and green caller T-shirt with white stripes and red tie.

"I'll be back in the afternoon."

"What!" Spoke Inuyasha.

"Your leaving, it took me three weeks to get that portal open!  First, I had to find the never ending portal then… I had to bring the Shikon shard that was found out side the well in my time here to give to you so that you could come back!" He explained.

"What!" She started.  "You think I'm going back?"

"Of course I do."

"For what theirs nothing their for me."

"Uhh… hello what about the Shikon shards your supposed to be helping me find?"

"What, you can find those on your own!"

          Their was a small knock on the door.

"Kagome… school starts in 20 minutes."

"Okay…"

          Came from Kagome's mother from behind the door.  The creek of the stairs let Kagome know that she had left.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a deadly stare and left her room for the shower.  

'Psyco girl she has no idea' thought Inuyasha as Kagome left.

~^~^~^~^~^~

          Kagome tilted her head back to let the hot water run over her body.  She took the soap from the rack in front of her and the rag hanging down she rubbed them together until it was soapy all over.  She took the rag and begun washing her body, her face, arms, legs, chest and other places.  She rinsed the rag in the water streaming for the showerhead.  Then she stepped under and rinsed her own.  When she was finished she turned the water off and pulled a towel from behind the shower curtain, she wrapped it around her and stepped out the shower.

"Ahh…" Screamed Kagome.

"Its just me!" Said Inuyasha holding his precious ears.

          Kagome heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?  Don't you know how to knock?"

"Yes!"  Said Inuyasha bluntly.

"Then why don't you do it?" She said in anger.

"Well, I figured after what happened in the wood that…"

          Kagome interrupted him.

"What happened in the wood happened over a month ago… I've forgotten about it and so should you!" 

          Kagome stormed out of the room after she gathered up all of her clothes.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

          Kagome put on her school uniform and left the house still mad at Inuyasha.  Kagome got to school late by about five minutes.  Her Algebra teacher was upset that she had interrupted her class.

"If you interrupted my class miss Kagome you will have detintion."  Said Mr. Roushi  (Not good with names or spellings that was for you DBZ fans.) with a bit of force.

"Yes sir." She replied and took her seat next to the window.  

          All Kagome heard was 'blah blah blah' coming from Mr. Roushi.  Kagome was day dreaming about… well she wasn't sure.  First, their was her new boyfriend Kouga that her friend 'Rioku' introduced to her about a week ago, but Kouga had just asked her out the day before.  Then their was Inuyasha coming back to take her away again, like always.  While Kagome was thinking about this she saw a quick flash go from across the street to the tree she was looking at.  Kagome lifted her head from her hand.

'Huh…'

          The tree swayed and a few leaves fell from it.  Kagome thought that it was just a squarll or something so she kept day dreaming.

"Kagome!" Called Mr. Roushi

"Pay attention." He finished.

"Oh… sorry Mr. Roushi." She answered.

'Humph.' And he continued teaching.

"First, you take the X and subtract it blah blah blah." Is all Kagome heard once she fell asleep.

"Ring."

          Kagome heard the bell ring.

'Huh…'

          She woke up from her sleep.  Kagome gathered her stuff and left her Algebra class and into the busy hall.

"Hey!  Kagome!" she heard… It was Kouga.

"Oh… hey." She replied softly.

"When you going for lunch baby?" asked Kouga.

"Uhh… well I have to stop at home first if you wanna go some where after wards." She said.

          Kagome thought that it would be a good Idea to visit Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Okay… can I go with?  I can drive you and then we can go to the Coffee shop.  Kiki said you fell asleep again in class." Questioned Kouga.

"Umm… I suppose but you cant come in … my … grandpa… is … uhh… sick… Okay!"  Kagome made sure that he understood.  

Preventing him and Inuyasha from encountering.  Kouga walked Kagome to class and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." He said and walked away as the bell rang.

          Kagome thought about that how could he love her if he's only known me for three weeks… he cant love me… I don't even love him back.  Kagome realized that it was not going to work out between her and him. 

'I'm gonna hafta brake up with him'

          Kagome's English class ended.  And she walked out of the class room to go to lunch.  She would have Kouga bring her home then tell him that it wasn't going to work out and send him on his way.

'That should do it' she thought.

~!@#$%^&()_+=-~

So what do ya'll think!  Member I except all reviews just wanna know what ya'll think okay. And also I'm sorry it took so long to up date.


	7. Breaking Up

Ch.7                                       Breaking up

Hey, everyone this is the second to the last chapter… I would make it longer but obviously… look at those numbers… but I've decided not to just ended here for you guys who do read this… I would suggest that ya'll check out my other story and my new one that's coming soon… Its called The Unforgettable Knight.

~$~$~$~$~$~

        Oh… and I don't own Inuyasha cause if I did it would be rated XXX.  So… I'll let you use your Imagination.

~$~$~$~

Breaking Up…

Ch.7

Paragraph 1…

        Kouga picked Kagome up out in front of the school.

"Hey, Baby!"  He called to her as she got into his black convertible.

"Hey."  She said as enthusiastic as possible. 

        Kouga frowned a bit and carried on the conversation.

"So, how'd you do in English?" he asked.

"Ohh… I passed the test over Shakespeare."

"Hamlet, two star crossed lovers… just like us."

        Kagome's eyes widened as he turned down the dirt road to the shrine.

"Umm… Kouga?"  

'Just tell him its not working out' she thought

"Kouga umm… earlier when you told me you loved me… and well… I was just wondering how you can you love me if you've only known me for a week?"  She finished her question.

"Uhh… Kagome the reason… I uhh… love you… is… I would have to say…"

        Kouga parked the car in front of her house.                             

~*~*~*~*~

        Inuyasha had finally fallen asleep about an hour after Kagome left but didn't sleep for long about two and a half hours.  He looked at the clock on the bedside table it was 11:30.

"Oh… I wish she would come back…"

        Inuyasha heard a noise outside and loud voices.

"Kagome" he whispered.

        He walked over to the window and saw Kagome in a big black thing with a young man about her age in it.  Inuyasha opened the window to listen in on the conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "The reason that I love you… is I would have to say 'love at first sight'."  He replied to her question a bit confused at to what she was getting at.

'Love at first sight' thought Kagome

"That's why you love me… my god… that's not gonna work… I don't love you and I don't appreciate you saying that you love me when really……… you don't!"

        Kagome got out of the car with a sly smile across her face.  She walked away towards the door to the house.  She spotted Inuyasha at the window and gave him a quick smile.  She opened the door to the house and turned to watch Kouga leave.  Kouga was dumb stricken this was not over.  Their was no way any woman was gonna treat him that way.  He started his car and drove away.

        Kagome sighed in relief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Inuyasha stepped back from the window and sat on the bed.  He heard the creek of the stairs let him know that someone was coming.  Kagome came threw the door and into her room.  She saw Inu sitting on her bed with his eyes closed and head lowered.  

"Inuyasha."  She said softly.

"Mmm…"  He replied looking up at her.

"What's wrong?"  She questioned.

"Oh… nothing."  

        Kagome came over and sat next to him.

"Really what's wrong?"  She asked again putting her hand on his thigh.

"You can tell me."  She said again comfortingly.

        Inuyasha was still sad… so she begun tickling him hoping to make him smile.  But he didn't smile not even twitch at one.  So she got off the bed and sat in front of him on the carpeted floor and tried again at tickling him, on the feet.  He smiled.

'What's she doing?' he thought.

        Kagome kept tickling him on the feet and toes until he started to giggle then to laugh then he suddenly burst in the mean time Kagome had a hard time trying to tickle him sense his feet were squirming around.  Kagome gave a swift glance at the clock, 11:09.

'Oh-no' she thought.

        Kagome smiled and stopped tickling him.  And she gave another quick smile before she lifted herself up off the floor and headed for the kitchen.  But before she left she turned her head and gave him a seductive smile.  

        Inuyasha, curious at the girl, followed.  He went down the stairs a bit behind her and followed her into the kitchen.  When he walked in her fond water boiling for noodles on the stove.  Kagome had her head stuck in the refrigerator digging for something.  Inuyasha's stomach suddenly growled, and Kagome's head popped out the fridge.  

"You hungry?" She asked him with a smile.

"Uhh… yea!" he said pleasantly.

        Soon the water was ready for noodles (I'm not sure how Japanese people make their noodles so I'm doing it like I do.) And then the noodles were ready their were quit a bit sense Inu eats so much.  She served them both (Romen Noodles.)

'Kagome would make a good mate.' Thought Inu.

"Uhh… do you want some more?"  She asked

        Inuyasha had finished his noodles before she could even sit down at the table.

"Oh… uhh… I can wait." He said kindly.

        Kagome was surprised and his answer.

"Uhh… are you sure?" she questioned.

"Of course." He said smiling.

        Kagome squinted her eyes at him and sat down and begun eating her noodles like a lady would.  He watched her every bite and it made him hungrier and hungrier.

        She was done quite some time later (about 5 minutes, but to Inuyasha it was forever.)  She picked their bowls up and placed hers in the sink and put more noodles in his, and grabing herself some tea.  While Inuyasha scarfed down his noodles slurping every one of them.  Kagome sipped her tea with her eyes closed ignoring the annoyance coming from Inu.

        He was finished soon enough and waited for Kagome again.  She sipped the last bit and opened her eyes, with the cup still at her mouth.  To find Inuyasha staring at her, she blushed behind the cup.  She closed her eyes again, hoping that his eyes would not be their when she opened hers again.  She finally opened them again and found Inuyasha not looking at her but at him self through the reflection of the table.  Kagome stood up and walked to the other side of the table and sat on the pillow next to him.  She put her hand on his, which was on the table holding chop sticks.

"Inuyasha?" she said to him in a small whisper.

        He looked up at her blue eyes.  His eyes looked watered.  Kagome's own held sympathy in them.

"Yes." He answered softly.

        "Please… I beg you…" (Kagome tighted her grip on his hand.) "Tell me what's wrong?"  Her eyes watered.

"Yes…" (His voice was louder and masculen.) " Why do you keep asking me?" 

        He got up from the table and looked down at her waiting for her answer.

"Well, you just seem sad like you want to tell me some thing but haven't got there yet."  She said looking up at him.

"I'm just fighting an inner battle."

"Ohh…" Kagome said confused.  

        Kagome felt sad for him and wanted to do all that she could to help him but she knew what that might lead to ( Refer to the second or third chapter.)  But she still wanted to make him happy.  Again.

        Kagome stood up and looked into his eyes.  She longed for the feel of his touch again to be wanted by him again she wanted him.  

"Inuyasha… will you always be here to be with me or will you go back the Fudel era again?"

        Inu was surprised by her question, smiled a pleasant smile and brought her into his arms.  Kagome wrapped her arms around him squeezing slightly. 

"Kagome I-I-I… want to be with you forever…"

"You do?"  She questioned.

"Yes…"

        She pulled herself back from him and looked in to his golden eyes… she sighed… Inuyasha took the opportunity that she had given him and brought his tender lips to hers…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

        Sorry for the cliff hanger… but it's a must… he he.  

        I would like your guys opinion on some thing would you guys like me to end this story with the next chapter or should I keep going I'm not sure because the 11 people that read this haven't told me a lot.  Stuff like weather they like the story or not they just say update and leave it at that… please tell me what you think love you guys who did express what you like and didn't like….

        Also I'm writing a new story but its not on Inu but Kenshin so if you guys don't mind could you check it out… its not up yet but it will be It's called 'The Unforgetable Knight.'


	8. The Truth

Ch. 8                   Loving you.

So here's the next chapter I hope ya'll like it…

Also I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

        Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's in the most passionate way he could, he loved Kagome and no one was going to take that away from him.   He ran his hands up and down her back.  Slipping his tongue into play.

        Kagome loved being in his arms, he could protect her from danger and be there for her when she needed him.  

        Kagome pulled her lips from his.  She looked into his golden eyes and he into her blue ones.  They stood there in the kitchen like that for a while until Inu let go of her waist.  Kagome smiled.  And walked around Inuyasha heading for the door of the kitchen, and into the Living room.  She stood there for a little while until she herd Inu come out.  She turned around and smiled at him, and he at her.  Kagome ran into his arms.

"You may be able to hold back but I can't Inuyasha…"

"It's for the better Kagome…"

"Maybe for you or anybody else but it's not for me…"

        Inuyasha could sense the tension in her.  He brought his head down on hers smelling the sweet scent that came from her, he inhaled deeply.  

"Kagome… we… mustn't… we can't… I don't want to hurt you again, like last time."  He said fading away.

"Inuyasha you won't hurt me… I know that you care way too much to hurt me.  Don't you?"  She questioned looking into his eyes again.

"You're right I do care a-and I love you and I won't hurt you I'll protect you because your mine.  You're my… my mate."  He said proudly.

        Kagome was stunned.

"You mean it."

"I think you would make a perfect mate.  And I don't care what anyone else thinks of you."

        He pulled away from her just enough to kiss her.

"I love you to Inuyasha." She mumbled from the kiss.

        Inuyasha pulled away.  He took her by the hand and led her up the stairs. 

"What is it?"

"Some one's coming."

$$~~$$~~$$~~$~$~$~$~

        Oh… another cliffhanger let me know whom you guys think it is I would like to know if any one knows.

Here are your choices (Not very many.)

A. Kagome's Mom.

B. Kouga

C. Other.

So I guess I'll try and hurry with the next chapter.


	9. Revenge

                        Ch. 9                       Revenge…

          Wow, I got a lot of reviews I mean it thanks you guys.  So… the majority wins and if you're not smarter enough to read the title of this chapter I suggest you read the story so here we go.

          By the way I don't own Inuyasha or Kouga's Black Corvette.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~

          Inuyasha put Kagome in her room.

"Don't come out until I come and get you!" He said to her in a harsh voice.

"Who is it?  How?  Wait."  She bust out.

          Kagome ran to her love.  He wrapped his arms around her small waist.  He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be back."

"I know.  But you never know."  She said crying.

"Kagome come out here, I got something to say to you!  Mwahahahaha!"  He said evilly 

          Inuyasha released her and ran down the stairs.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Upstairs:

          Kagome went into the room and closed the door.  She walked over to the window and saw a shiny black Corvette. 

"Kouga."  Whispered Kagome.

"Oh no… Inuyasha might kill him, even thought I hate him I can't have him die.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Back in the Feudal Era.

          Miroku had just been slapped for grabbing Sango's ass. 

"When are you ever gonna learn?  I hate that always constantly cant you STOP!  If I could SIT you like Kagome does Inuyasha you'd be groping the ground instead of me.  Miroku this is your last warning if you touch me one more time.  I swear on this little kitsune (she picked up Shippou by the tail "Let me go!" he complained) I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"  And with that she stormed off into the nearby village, with the kitsune still in her hand.

"Man I must have really done it this time."  He confirmed, with two big welts from her boomerang.

          Miroku got up dizzy he tried to keep his balance but fell again.  Nearby a girl walked up to him trying to help him up.  

"Are you okay?"  She questioned.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Downstairs in Kagome's time:

          Inuyasha crept around the corner and saw a figure in the door.  He squinted his eyes to get a better picture of the person.  They yelled a piercing yell he didn't get it all but something about Kagome.

"Kagome's mine!"  He growled at the figure standing there.

"Oh… you think so?  News flash buddy She's mine and I'm gonna do what I want to get her."

"Oh what makes you think that she doesn't love you she loves me.  And you'll have to get threw me first."

          As Inu said that he pulled out the Tetsitga (*Forgive my spelling*) .  Suddenly Kagome came running down the stairs.

"Inuyasha STOP!"

"Huh… I thought that you hated him."

"Yes, but he does not deserve to die.  I just want him to leave my family and me alone.  If you could make him do that I would defiantly be happy."  She gave him a seductive smile.

          Inu smiled to him self-knowing his reward if he got this Kouga guy out of here. 

          Kouga saw what was going on between the two.

"So this is why you dumped me was for this trash?"

          Inuyasha growled at him.

*Humph…* thought Kouga.

"Your no match for me human… so if I were you I'd get the fuck away.  Now!"  Said Inuyasha advancing towards the *** **puny human * pulling up the Tetsitga higher in the air.  Kouga backed away slowly.  Inuyasha charged at him the Tetsitga right above his head he was about to bring it down upon him when.  The * puny human * pulled a small knife from its sheath at his side.  He stabbed Inuyasha right in the side.  Inuyasha stunned, that a human, besides Kagome putting his face in dirt, had hurt him.   Inuyasha still finished the job he had come to do.  He swung the blade on the dull side, hitting Kouga hard in the stomach.  Falling backwards Kouga fell on to the porch outside, knocked out.

          Kagome ran over to Inuyasha.

"Please be okay, oh. Please don't die."

"Kagome… I-I-its not that bad." 

          Kagome ripped open his Gi by were the cut was glancing at it she ripped a piece of her skirt off long enough to be wrapped his wound.  Pulling tightly on the bow she had created.  He moaned at the pain.

"Oww… Kagome that hurts."

"Sorry but it must be done."

"So tightly?"

"Yes."

"Can you stand?"

"Yes, I think I'll manage."

"Okay I'm gonna take you to Kaede."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

          Kagome pulled Inuyasha up to his feet.  He leaned on her side and leaned his head in to kiss her.

"Now's not the time."  She stated, pulling her head away from him.

          Inuyasha moaned, as they stepped over the unconscious Kouga.  Kagome leaned Inu against a post on the porch.  She went over and locked the door to her house.  She stuffed the key into her pocket on her torn skirt.

          Kagome finally got Inu to the well, she helped him down the make shift ladder and into the portal.  The two flew out of the well as Inuyasha wasn't fully recovered but sacrificed the pain to make it easier on his love.  Quickly they were on their way to Keade's hut.  Threw the woods over the stream to old lady's house they went (He He.)  

          Kaede slowly opened her hut door.

"Who is it?" she croaked in her old lady voice.

          She opened the door and took one look at the almost fainted Inuyasha.

"Oh... dear what happened.  Bring him in immediately."

"Umm… he got in a fight with a-a-…" 

          Inuyasha gave her a deadly glare not wanting to let every one know that a single human almost beat him.

"Will he be okay?"  She said changing the subject.

"I will need the monk to bring me some supplies.  Hurry."

"Wait." Called Inuyasha.

"Yes." Kagome said softly.  Kneeling next to him.

"I wanted to j-j-just…" Inuyasha fainted.

          Kagome grabbed his hand. 

"Inuyasha?  Inuyasha?  Wake up. Wake up Inuyasha.  Ple-e-ase (She began crying) Please wake up."

"Kagome if you don't hurry he might not come back!"

          Kagome ran out of the hut crying.  She ran towards the grounds were the others had been staying.  She finally got there.

"Miroku, Sango!  Where are you guys?"

          A head popped out of the hut there.

"Ey… Kagome that you?"

"Yes.  Miroku where's Miroku I need him."

"I'm here."  Called a calm and manly voice from behind the fireplace outside.

          She ran over and pulled him up.

"I need your help.  NOW!"   She started dragging him towards Keade's hut.

          He stumbled.

"Hey now slow down what the hurry?"

"Inuyasha.  He's been hurt and Kaede needs your help to save him."

"What? What happened?"

"I'm just gonna say that he got protective."

"Oh.. That can be harmful.  Especially if its some one you love."  When he said this he looked back at the hut they had left.  Sango was hurrying behind he glanced at her.  She noticed that he was not being so perverted, maybe what she said earlier sunk in.  Miroku looked back to find that they were almost their so he sped up his pace nearly tripping.

          Kagome burst open the door.  Pushing Miroku in.  Kaede pushed both girls out of the hut leaving her and Miroku alone to heal Inuyasha.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Outside:

          Kagome sat on the ground next to the small window its curtains were closed.   Sango sat next to her.

"So what really happened?"  Asked Sango.

"Oh… my ex-boyfriend came back to get revenge.  And Inuyasha got P.O'd."

"Oh…"

"Hey, whats up with Miroku."

"I don't know ever since I yelled at him this morning he's he's been well… normal hasn't grouped on me since and that's unusual for him."

"Really, I saw that look he gave you."

"What look?"  Said Sango.  "I don't know what your talking about!"

"Yes you do I really think he loves you he just doesn't know how to show it."

"Really."  Said Sango in a worried tone.

          Kagome gave her a pleasant smile.

"Yea, I do!"

          Kagome and Sango sat outside patently for the rest of the time. 

"I think you should talk to him."

          Sango looked at her confused.

"You know we all know that you have feelings for him and maybe you really hurt him this mourning."

"What?"

"When he comes out here tell him."  Kagome ordered.

"All right."

          They smiled at each other.  

          The door to the tiny hut suddenly opened scaring the two girls they looked at it.  Miroku appeared.

"Miroku?"

~%~%~%~%~%~

          I thought I would dragged out this story out one more chapter to make it even so I hope you guys this one It's a lot longer than my others so I hope you liked it and the next chapter.  Oh and I just thought I would let ya'll know I'm not sure if I want Inu to live or not.  Its just a small knife though so he probably will, but don't give your hopes up.  Oh and just to let ya'll know the results of the question I asked last time.

Question:

Who should be that comes?

Mom Kouga Other 

The results are I had 1 person ask me to put other and I don't remember who they wanted me to put though. Then I had about 3 people ask me to put her mom and one that particularly wanted lil' children with doggie ears, they know who they are -_* (ß that's a wink.)   And the rest of were Kouga  and one that I remember wanted it to be him so that they could fight over Kagome but I think that's what you all wanted. So… Oh.. yea everyone read my other story that's out  A Changing Inuyasha.  And my new story that I haven't put up yet  called  The Unforgetable Knight (It's a Kenshin story though).  

Well see ya'll later.

Cracker…………………… he he press the lil' button down their if you want to I would be greatful. TY


	10. Will he live?

Ch.10                          Will he live?

        Okay, so here it is the last chapter.  Wow… I never thought I would get here.  Okay, so now I'd like to say thank you to those people who have been reading this story from the beginning.  And lets see this story I began writing in March so… oh well for those who will be reading this in the future I cant wait to here what you think… so people read and don't forget if you haven't reviewed before I'd be very appreciative so… (I think I've said that too much.)  Lets get on with the story.  Oh and just to let you know a certain some one dies… Mwahahahaha oh and don't forget to read… I could be lying…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

        Kagome stood up.

"Miroku… Will he be okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"But… but its just a knife wound.  It should not be that big of a deal."

"Yes that's true but… Inuyasha can be a lil' dramatic some times."  (Have you ever seen Bubble Boy; at the end when he gets out of the bubble and falls to the ground.  Thinks he's dying… love that part.)

"Yes, that's true.  Did the wound hit anything vital organs?"

"Well, Yes… (The girls gasped.)  Sorta…"

"Sorta… how can you sorta hit a vital organ?"

"Let me finish.  Let me finish.  You see it penetrated the liver just a hair and Kaede said it would take a day or two to heal.  So really it's not that bad.  She's released him (Inuyasha came out the hut leaning on Kaede holding his side.)  He will also need to stay off his feet until he has fully recovered."

        Kagome ran over and took Inuyasha from Kaede.  

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."  He said softly, but manly at the same time.

        Soon after the group left Kaede's house.  And headed "home".  It was almost dark and Shippou was no where to be found Kagome called for him but still no answer everyone called for him except Inu because he had fallen asleep on the futon inside their small hut.  Miroku tended to the fire as Kagome pulled Sango aside.

"So… when ya gonna tell him?"

"Tell who? And what?"

"Tell Miroku.  And that you love him obviously."

"Oh… uh I planned on waiting."  Sango smiled.

"You can't you have to tell him.  Now."

"Okay.  Okay."

        Kagome pushed Sango over next to the two; she then left to check on Inuyasha.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Outside:

"Umm… Miroku."

"Yes."  He looked into her eyes.

"U-u-uh I-I j-just wanted to s-ay-ay that… that I Love you."

"Oh please… I don't believe you.  Your always hitting me calling me names, well guess what?  I've gotten over you."

"What?"

"Yea… (He choked on his words.) Its true and there's nothing you can do about it."

        He squatted down and poked the open flame with a thin stick.

"Now if you don't mind I'm busy."

'What I don't believe my ears.'  Sango thought to her self.  (She bust out in tears.)

"I tell you I love you and this is what you say I don't believe you I know you still love me.  You can't hide it Miroku.  And you will regret it." 

        Sango stormed away towards the river.

"Err… she thinks she can treat me however she wants.  Well she can't.  And I don't love her.  I can't can I."

        He stayed at the flame just in case Kagome or Inu needed him.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Inside the hut:

        Kagome entered the hut as she herd Sango studdering.  

        Inuyasha was awake standing next to the window hugging his side.  He looked hypnotized, starring at the moon.  She walked over to him.  He looked sideways to glance at the visitor.

"Hey."  She said lovingly.

        He smiled weakly.

"Oh… what a big baby I'm sure it doesn't hurt that bad."  She said teasingly.

"Mmhmm… that's what you think… although you showed a lot of love when it happened.  I am very grateful."  He smiled at her again this time it warmed her body.

"So what so interesting."

"Oh… I was just thinking about."

"Uhh… just stuff."

"Oh…"

        He opened his arm and she walked into it.  He wrapped it tightly around her, as they stared out the open window.

"So… I heard some noise outside.  What was it?"

"Uh… Just Sango wanted to tell Miroku something."

"Oh… I didn't sound like it went so well."

"She's just a little frightened that's all."

"Ahh…"

        Inuyasha rested his head on hers.  Kagome felt a lot of weight collapse on her body. 

"Inuyasha… wake up I (Err…, she struggled trying to take him to the futon.)  Can't hold you up."

        She finally got to the futon.  And sat his limp body on it, dragging his feet on to the soft pallet.  

She soon joined him on the futon and wrapped the blanket around him and her.  His limp hand fell on her tiny waist he gripped her and slowly pulled him self toward her.  He kissed her neck softly.

"Good night my love."  He said softly between kisses.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

        Well that was the end of the story.  I might write a sequel if I have time between this and my other stories.  That I request you guys read.  First theirs A Changing Inuyasha & I'm writing The Unforgettable Knight, which is a Rourouni Kenshin story that I have not got on the sight yet.  Well I hope I get some reviews.  Bye Bye you guys.


End file.
